


your name on my wrist

by irlShiro



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Septiplier - Freeform, Smoking, Soulmate AU, a lot of tears, jeck - Freeform, merk, so gay tbh, welp first jackarooney and markimoo fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlShiro/pseuds/irlShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Mark would look at his wrist, finding a blank space.<br/>Everyone else had their soulmate's name there, while he had none.<br/>He would cover it up with smiles and loudness in his small recording space, but sometimes, the lonelyness would catch up on him. </p><p>And then there's fucking Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (the air begins to feel a little thin)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalright, first of all, this is my first markimoo and jackarooney fanfic, so bear with me. and i am swedish, so the only thing im good at (writing) is felix tbh, but unfortunately hes not in it so //sweats nervously// but i hope you'll enjoy it. thank you!

He was 25, and still he hadn’t gotten it. His wrist, empty and unused, a sore sight to the world. He hadn’t told his fans, almost no one if he had to be honest, only his close family and friends.

Mark Fischbach hadn’t found his soulmate.

Sure, he had had close relationships, but no one of those turned out to be anything more than that. Almost every day, he got mails from people telling him that they had found their soulmate through the community, and that they wanted to thank him for letting this to happen.

When you touch the wrist of your soulmate, your name appear on their wrist. When they realize this, their name appear on yours. No one knows why this is so, it has always been there, always right next to mankind.

Whenever you could see his wrists during let’s plays, he explained that he had blurred the name out because of privacy, and everyone respected that. But they didn’t know that he didn’t have a name to blur out. He often wore long sleeved flannels when meeting fans, or wristbands. Sometimes he said that he had covered it up with make up. They believed him though, and didn’t pry any further.

But as time passed, he would see other youtubers and friends celebrating their find of soulmates, and it pulled him down silently. Of course, he was happy for them, but the blank space on his wrist always reminded him how he had it.

And then there was fucking _Jack_. Jack, or his real name, Sean, had been on his mind a lot recently, and it was making him go crazy. He hadn’t even met the irishman in real life, but his mind and body was already going nuts when he talked to him or even thought about him. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had found his soulmate, but no, Jack already has a soulmate.

It happens sometimes, that one can have a soulmate that doesn’t have you back. In that case, you either live alone in your whole life, or find someone in the same situation. The latter case though is extremely rare.

“... Fuck.” Mark let out a deep sigh, his head resting in his palms. He glanced up to his screen, looking at the game he would soon upload. Or, at least, thought he would upload.

It was a pixelated game, the name of it _‘Where’s your name’_ and the story is pretty simple. At least for him. You play as the main character, a guy, that all his life has tried to find his soulmate, only to find her dead in the end. He then commits suicide in the end.

Mark couldn’t take it.

As he saw the grave where the character’s soulmate lied, his voice cracked and he just fell silent. Tears started to fall, and he just broke apart. He continued the game, just wanting to see the end. But as the rope found its way into the screen, he shut it down and put the footage in the ‘never upload’ map.

He was shaking. Shaking badly. The tears had stopped luckily, but he couldn’t stop the shaking. He bit his lower lip, enough to draw blood and quickly took up his phone as the shaking had decreased a bit. The half-Korean went into twitter and quickly wrote a tweet and sent it out.

 

 

_**No second video today. Sorry** _

 

Mark dropped the phone as the shaking came back, clenching his fists, closing his eyes. His heartbeat was rapidly beating in his chest. “Please stop..”

Then that god damn skype ringtone started to play on his computer screen.

He slammed his fists against the desk, letting out a pained whimper as the shaking increased. Mark looked up, his blurred vision not seeing who the caller was without his glasses. He reached out for his glasses, quickly putting them on and saw the caller.

_Jack._

He clenched his jaw, declining the call, not wanting the Irishman to see him in his weakened state.

But Jack wouldn’t give up. He kept calling and calling, until Mark growled and answered the call.

“What is it you fucking want, Sean?” Mark said before Jack could even open his mouth.

It shocked Mark how worried Jack actually looked. His hair was everywhere, obviously made by running his hands through it many times. His blue eyes was wide, filled with worry. A pained expression flashed by his face, Mark quickly feeling guilty of his words. _“Don’t you look pretty fuckin’ awful, Mark.”_

Mark glared at him, saying nothing yet. _“But to answer yer question, I called you to check if you were doing alright..”_   Jack frowned, _“Which you obviously weren’t.”_   The irishman sighed, crossing his arms. _“What’s wrong, Mark?”_  

The american didn’t say anything at first. He looked down, trying to calm himself down, trying to not shake so much, not trusting his voice. “I-I.. ” Mark closed his eyes, “I played the game ‘Where’s your name’...” He mumbled, gaining a small ‘oh’ from Jack. “... I don’t..” He took a deep breath, raised his wrists for his camera to see. “I don’t have a name.”

He didn’t look at Jack, only listening to the light gasp that escaped his lips, slowly lowering his arms and raised his head. Jack was covering his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. He was shocked, but also happy at the same time. It confused Mark to say the least. _“I’m sorry.”_

 

**_[...]_ **

 

And then PAX was nearing. Getting the tickets for Jack was probably one of the most nervous thing he did during that time. He didn’t know where Jack was staying, just hopefully somewhere close to him and the convention. He wasn’t selfish, just protective, right?

Bob, Wade and Aaron were all excited too, but Mark was basically bouncing in his seat on the plane to there. He was going to meet Jack for the first time. He was going to meet Jack. _Jack._ After their conversation about Mark’s blank wrists, they had gotten closer, talking almost every day, and about two weeks ago, Jack was the one with puffy, red eyes, explaining that he had broken up with his girlfriend. It was too much, and he couldn’t handle it any longer. Mark felt bad for him, since he knew how much they loved each other and he did hate to see the irishman cry, but a bit inside him was happy. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. But who knows?

They had planned on meeting on a restaurant before the convention, him, Jack, Bob and Wade. As Mark got into his hotel, since he didn’t want to carry all of his stuff with him, he sent a message to Jack, asking where he was staying. He couldn’t help but to laugh when Jack answered, saying that he was in the same hotel as him. Mark quickly replied, ‘oh i think i know it because, well, IM IN IT!!’ and proceeded to unlock his room door, threw his bag on the couch and then walked out, locked the door again and took up his phone. He didn’t look up, didn’t notice the person taking a quick turn and bumping into him, sending him down to the ground.

“Ouff--”

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry!”

Mark froze, not caring about the fact that he was sitting on the hotel floor, and looked up, eyes wide. He knew that voice from miles away. Those concerned and shocked blue eyes too.

“Jack?”

The Irishman then seemed to realize what had happened. He laughed, then helped Mark up, "Sorry, Mark, didn’t think it would be so easy for you to fall for me,” he smirked, causing the half-Korean to blush furiously. “Shut up.”

 

_[...]_

 

When the two got to the restaurant, Bob and Wade were already there. Jack seemed calm, and Mark had butterflies everywhere inside him. He was grinning all the time, talking to his friends, and maybe looking at one certain Irishman as much as he could. He still hasn’t realized that he was actually sitting next to Jack, and had to stop himself from expressing how much he actually wanted to. He unconsciously scratched his wrist during one of their conversations, listening to Wade talking about this new game that was coming out, as he noticed that his skin on his wrist seemed.. rougher.

He frowned, but didn’t want to look down, and ignored it as the dessert they ordered came. But it wouldn’t leave his mind, always scratching, always itching for him to look down. He knew he would just see a blank space, which would pull him down, so he tried to push it away for now. Mark wanted to feel happy now.

“So, Mark, what do you think?”

The Youtuber looked up, too focused on eating his delicious chocolate cake than listening to the conversation. “M’what?”

Jack laughed, repeating Bob’s question, “Bob was askin’ what you want to do tomorrow!” Mark swallowed what he had been chewing on, then nodded, “I jus’ wanna go around and meet people y’know, and play some games. I also have a meet and greet and a panel on- are you guys even listening?” He asked, noticing that Bob and Wade seemed to stare at his hands, no, _wait-_

_His wrist._

Mark looked down noticing how his flannel shirt had slid up on his wrists, the color of his face quickly draining.

“I, uh, I need to go-,” he ran to the bathroom in the restaurant, ignoring Jack’s confused shout.

As he got to the bathroom, he locked himself in the small room, breathing heavily, eyes wide and running his hands through his hair. _This couldn’t be happening._

 

**_sean william mcloughlin_ **   


 

The name was written in black bold letters, just itching on his wrist, screaming to be recognized.

He didn’t know if he should laugh or scream, maybe both, but he did neither. Mark just sat on the bathroom floor, spacing in and out, then admiring the writing on his wrist. He never thought he would get a name, but getting Jack.. It surprised him, but also hurt him, knowing that Jack probably wouldn’t have him back. But maybe, just maybe, if he actually has him as his soulmate, it would be difficult for them to meet and talk about it, or anything at all.

He took a deep breath.

The small space in the bathroom was making him dizzy and difficult to breathe.

He ran, again, outside, ignoring the shouts from his friends, and gasped for air as the cold wind hit him.

Mark continued running, just needing a place to be alone and to breathe.

Finding a bridge after some minutes of running, Mark let out a breath and let his hands lean against the rail. His head hung down, sighing.

The brunet grasped in his pocket, finding the pack of cigarettes he had on him if times went to shit like this one. It was a bad habit, smoking, that he had begun after his father passed, and no one knew of it. He kept it a secret, he always hid the evidence, and it only happened once a month anyway.

Finding a lighter in his other pocket, he lit the small stick in his fingers, taking a deep breath of smoke down his lungs and closed his eyes, his eyes stinging. He shook his head, the cigarette the only light he had close by. Mark took another deep breathe in, then let out the smoke slowly, admiring the grey clouds escaping his lips and dissolving into the sky. He looked down, at his wrist and the black, bold writing. He had dreamed about this, but now.. no, it was still just a _dream_. Tears stung his eyes. “... It won’t ever work.”

He was about to press the rest of the cigarette against that itching, new writing, but shook his head, letting the small stick fall from his fingers and into the river under him. He shook, now realizing how cold it was outside, and let the tears fall.

_“Fuck..”_


	2. (as we're waiting for the morning to begin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing's aren't really going.. as planned. Not that there was a plan anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, i hadn't planned on posting this like any time soon, but since i got so much good feedback, i got a huge push and wanted to finish this chapter. i hope its not too crappy, i wrote almost everything through my phone, so yeahhh. but you guys are awesome, so thank you so much for all the nice comments, it makes me really happy! a disclaimer, im still pretty much swedish so if there's any misspellings, that's why, and do tell me if i do something wrong. 
> 
> enjoy!

When Mark woke up the next day, his head was pounding and his phone had forty five missed calls.

"Urgh.." He groaned, holding his head, sitting up, then looked around, noticing that he was in his hotel room, with a faint memory of going back.

Then he noticed the slamming against the door.

_"Mark! Answer you bastard!!"_

_It was Jack._

His breath was caught in his throat, but he pushed himself off the bed, quickly bringing his phone. "..." He sent a text to Bob and Wade, telling them he's okay. He hovered over Jack's name, looking up at his door. He was right out there.

Opening the door, his eyes widened, having to dodge the fist coming his way. "What the-" Jack stumbled in, well, fell in, to Mark's apartment room, just about to knock on the door.

With a loud 'oufh' Jack fell face first into the floor, a loud string of colorful language escaping his lips. Mark couldn't help but chuckle as Jack pushed himself up. The half-Korean unconsciously held his wrist close to his body. "What is it Jack?" He asked, as Jack finally got up.

But that only caused the Irishman to get even more angry. "What it is?! You better _fucking know what it is!_ " He started to yell and Mark closed the door, not wanting to disturb his neighbors too much. Jack continued, "You just left out of the blue, and if I wouldn't be so worried as I am, I would be angry that you didn't pay," Mark actually forgot about the whole paying thing when he ran out, "but no, you decided to fucking go out to _who knows where and not saying anything for the whole night!!"_

Mark looked down, not wanting to meet Jack's raging gaze. He walked further into the hotel room, the shorter following him. "You could've gotten hurt, Mark!" Jack continued on, his voice cracking a bit.

The American looked away. He bit his lip _. I almost did that myself_ , he thought, but didn't say it, remembering the black inked writing on his wrist. He pressed it closer to himself. "I'm fine, Jack."

The grey haired gamer frowned, "You don't look so fine." He leaned closer, causing Mark to lean backwards, "An' when did you start to smoke?"

Mark flinched, looking away again, cursing low. He thought he had erased all of the evidence from yesterday's small smoke. "... It was nothing."

Jack sighed. ".. Just.. I want to know," he began, causing Mark to raise an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant by that. "I want to know what you're hiding from me."

Mark gulped, looking away. _That I love you or that you're my soulmate?_

"Bob and Wade acted weirdly too after you left, and I.." He bit his lower lip, "I want to know what's happening!" He raised his arms, throwing them in the air in defeat.

_Oh no._ Mark noticed Jack's wrist now. He paled.

It was blank. _Completely blank_.

_No no no **no no**_ **.**

"You uh.." Mark began, his hands already beginning to shake, "You need to leave, I.. I'll call you.. I need some time alone now." He mumbled, pushing Jack out of the apartment, quickly opening the door again. "Wha- What are you- stop! Mark!" The youtuber pushed Jack out, mumbling a 'I'm sorry' with a weak and broken voice, and closed the door. He let his back rest against the door, closing his eyes as the banging started again.

He didn't notice the tears falling until they hit his shaking hands. Mark clenched his fists, but the shaking wouldn't end, his knuckles whitened.

He slid down, hearing footsteps outside the door, but blocked it out.

Jack was his soulmate, yes, _but he wasn't Jack's._

He hugged his legs, pressing them to his chest, his face covered in his knees. Mark closed his eyes, slowly humming a song to calm himself down. It normally worked, that singing to himself would calm his senses and take away the darkest pain. Apparently his fans liked him singing, but he used it for something else. It only took away a tiny bit, and left him still shaking. Mark yelled out, punching the wall next to him, closing his eyes as the sharp pain from the hit streamed through his fist.

_“Mark..?”_ It was Wade.

“What do you want, Wade?” He croaked out, his voice sounding more broken and pathetic than he wanted it to. Mark slowly pushed himself up, and let his hand rest against the doorknob, not wanting to open yet. _“Jack told us what happened. Well, just a bit o-of it.. ”_ Mark opened the door, his eyes still puffy and red. Wade gasped, shocked at Mark’s current state. Mark let him walk in, closing the door silently behind him.

“Mark.. you can’t keep doing this-” Wade began, but the youtuber cut him off.

“What do you mean _can’t keep doing this_ , I can’t fucking control it! I can’t control _this!!_ ” He yelled, pointing to his wrist, the name still screaming out to the world. “And I can’t fucking control the fact that he doesn’t have any feelings back!” His breath was caught in his throat, tears threatening to fall out once again. “My fate is to be alone, forever, don’t you realize this, Wade?!”

The blond looked hurt, uncomfortable to have gotten yelled at, and frowned. “You still can’t keep it from him.”

“And what good will telling him do?!” Mark glared at him, breathing quickly, and clenched his fists as Wade was retreating to the door again.

“He’s alone too, don’t you realize that!?” And with that, Wade was gone.

Mark hadn’t realized it, that the blank space on Jack’s wrist could mean something else like that. _He’s alone too._ The half-Korean sat down on his hotel bed, burying his face in his hands. Oh how stupid he had been. Jack is alone too. Quickly, he pulled up his phone, and sent a short message to Jack.

**[09:32 AM] _I’m sorry._**

He didn’t think he’d get a reply, at least not so soon.

**[9:41 AM] I’m sorry too, I was a total douchebag for shouting at you like that. Sorry.**

**[9:44 AM] _meet up for a talk before the convention? don’t want to destroy your first convention too much y’know_**

**[10:01 AM] Sure.**

Mark really had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he had been acting like a total a-hole, and didn't want to destroy the bond he had with Jack. Even if he was his soulmate, and he wasn't Jack's, he still wanted them to be friends.

He threw his clothes on the floor, jumped into the shower, hopefully all of the smoke gone from his skin. He brushed his teeth again, took some mint chewing gum before leaving to keep his mind focused on something else than Jack. Mark picked up his blue flannel from his baggage and pulled it on, wearing jeans, and picked up his keys, wallet and phone. Deciding to not worry his fans for not being on Twitter, he posted a quick pants update; he was actually wearing some after all.

He sent Jack a message where they could meet, bringing a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket if something goes horribly wrong.

When Mark got to the place he was yesterday, the bridge, he noticed that he was alone. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and leaned against the rail. The Youtuber closed his eyes, the cool wind hitting his face, making his hair fly into his face, tangled. He ran his right hand through his hair, then glanced down at the name written on the wrist.

"... Sean William Mcloughlin." He whispered out, his left fingers trailing the mark. "You're one hell of a guy." He mumbled, smiling faintly.

"Why thank you, Mark."

The dark haired man turned around quickly, noticing Jack standing around ten feet away from him. His heart rapidly raised its beat. He pulled down his sleeve, comically holding over his heart. "Jack, please, stop giving me heart attacks like that!" The Irishman smiled, standing next to Mark, looking down at the river beneath them. "That's my job, isn't it?"

A silence fell over the two, comfortable, yet tense.

Mark leaned with his back against the rail, while Jack leaned his forearms with it.

"Sorry ‘bout being a total asshole before." Mark said, not meeting Jack's gaze. The Irishman nodded, "I'm sorry, too, for being an asshole, it was dumb of me to yell at you."

Another silence fell over them, tense and dull.

The dark haired gamer looked up to the sky, his fingers itching to reach for the packet in his back pocket, the dark pulling feeling in his gut getting stronger. He needed to let it all out, but had no ways of doing it. He anxiously crossed his arms, clenching his hands.

"It's the soulmate thing, isn't it?" Jack finally broke the silence.

Mark only nodded.

"... Did you get someone?"

Once again, Mark nodded, hesitant.

Jack turned to him, a forced smile on his lips. "Whoever it is, I think they should be overjoyed to be your soulmate. You're an amazing guy Mark. Anyone that wouldn't want to be your soulmate is just.." He swallowed dryly. Jack turned to the water again, "I'm happy for you, and I want you to be happy, not like," he turned back to Mark, motioning to his body, "..this."

The half-Korean couldn't help but to smile, but tears fell down his cheeks. It hurt _so badly._ Jack didn't know _who_ it was. And that was probably for the best.

Mark said nothing as he let himself get drowned in Jack's caring arms. He only sobbed silently. _At least he hadn't lost him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's this swedish saying called 'gå åt skogen' (literal translation is 'go to the forest') which means that something fucks up or something goes horribly wrong, and i wonder if there's some sort of saying in english too? if not, then wELP IGNORE THAT but if there is, please do tell me, im curious! 
> 
> please comment, it makes my day brighter!


	3. (but for now you told me to hold this jar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the author does not approve of any drinking with either jackarooney or markimoo at any circumstance at any time.
> 
> just don't
> 
> don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna say, y'all are awesome and i love all of you!   
> hope you enjoy this chapter <3 
> 
> ps. i suck at fluff dont judge

The rest of the day was just amazing, both for Jack and Mark.

As they went into the convention, fans immediately ran over to them, asking for pictures and autographs. Mark quickly forgot all of his earlier anxious thoughts, a huge smile on his lips as he chatted away with his fans. He glanced over to Jack, smiling wider as he noticed the shocked look on the Irishman as people started to form a circle around him as well.

To put it short, it was great.

" _Oh_ , oh my god, it's Markiplier!"

Mark looked around, once again noticing two fans, a girl and a boy, running over to him, smiling. He grinned back, waving and unconsciously glancing around for Jack, or anyone else. Wade and Bob had gone who knows where, Aaron was nowhere to be seen, and Jack was talking to someone further away. Mark turned his gaze to the fans, smiling, talking to them. They asked for hugs, which he, with a grin, he accepted. After taking a photo, the boy, gasped, just loud enough for Mark to hear it. The gamer raised an eyebrow, then noticed that the guy was staring at his wrist.

_Shit._

He quickly pulled down the flannel sleeves further down, looking away from the boy, instead talking to the girl. He smiled as she told him about how much he had helped her, but couldn't focus fully, his mind racing over the fact that _someone noticed._

__

As the two were leaving, the boy stayed behind a bit, winking at Mark, and said; "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

The half-Korean let out a breath as the two left, finally, his heartbeat rapid. He unconsciously scratched his wrist, enough to leave marks, his hands shaking.

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, and turn around.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Jack asked, his voice filled with worry. He glanced down, noticing how Mark was scratching his wrist repeatedly. The blue eyed gamer quickly put his hand over Mark's hand, making him stop.

No words were spoken. There was no need.

Jack looked up at Mark, trying to see if the youtuber was feeling okay. He wasn't feeling well just yet. They walked out of the convention, Mark needing some space and air to breathe. They continued, out to a alleyway where no one could see them.

Mark gasped for air when they exited the convention area, now noticing that they had been holding hands the whole time there. He blushed, but looked away from Jack. He grasped in his backpocket, searching for the small package. Mark let go of Jack's hand, fiddling a bit to open the package, then fished in his other pocket for a lighter. Finally finding it, he lit the cigarette in his fingers and took a deep breath.

He let it out, a long cloud of smoke escaping his lips. Mark glanced to Jack, "Sorry," he mumbled, facing the ground again.

"So this is what you do," Jack's eyes slid down to his lips, the smoke, the cigarette, then back to his eyes, "when shit hits the fan?" Mark chuckled at the grey haired's choice of words, but nodded. "Yeah. It's a bad habit."

"No shit."

Mark took another deep suck from the cigarette, looking up to the sky as he let out another breath of smoke.

A sudden hiss of pain caused him to quickly face forwards again, worriedly looking at Jack. "Somethin' wrong, Jack?" The Irishman was holding his wrist in obvious pain, but tried his best to not show it.

He shook his head, looking up at Mark, smiling a forced smile. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me." Jack shook his arm, frowning. "Just think that something happened to my soulmate." He mumbled, and Mark frowned.

_But he didn't have a soulmate?_

"Hopefully it's nothing." Mark replied, taking a deeper suck from the cigarette.

"Yeah."

_Maybe I just saw wrong?_ Mark thought, his thoughts going haywire. _Maybe he actually had a soulmate but I didn't see it?_

But it still didn't make sense. Nothing did at this point. Mark threw the cigarette to the ground, stepped on it and turned to Jack. "Wanna go back or to a bar or something? It's getting late anyway."

".. Both."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Both?"

Jack nodded, "We could go first to the convention, go to a bar, or buy some beers and go to the hotel and play some games. Yeah, that sounds better."

"Seems like a plan."

[...]

“Could you just pick a game, dammit!” Jack laughed, the two trying to buy a game for the last twenty minutes. They went to a GameStop nearby after calling Wade, Bob, and Aaron that they were going back, and had a trouble of picking a good game to play.

Mark groaned, “There’s so many games, Jack, I cannot possibly just pick one!” He bent down, looking at the games in the shelves further down. “I kinda wanna play a game on the Wii, but I only took my PlayStation three with me..”

Jack peeked his head up from the shelves, “Wait, hold on a frickin’ minute!”

“Holding on.”

“You took your PlayStation with you on the airplane?!” Jack stared at him and Mark nodded, completely serious. Jack burst out in laughter, causing the GameStop cashier to glance at him, wondering why the fuck he was laughing so loudly in a store so late at night. “Dude, no, you don’t do that!”

“Well I did.”

“That’s just stupid!”

Mar pouted, standing up from the shelves, “Well eff you, if I hadn’t taken it with me, we wouldn’t be buying a game now in the first place!”

Jack just continued laughing, and Mark smiled, looking back at the games.

After awhile, he heard footsteps behind him, then stopping right there. He glanced back then to the games again, still bent down. “Enjoying the view, Jack?”

It surprised him how flustered Jack actually sounded. “W-What? No, I was just- uh- I mean.. uh..” Jack coughed, then continuing, “I mean, yeah of course, who wouldn’t enjoy the view of the great one and only Markiplier’s ass?”

“Ohh, my name’s Jecksepticoi ‘nd I like Merkimuu’s ess.” Mark joked, over-using his Irish accent as much as possible, standing up and smirking at Jack, noticing the gamer’s ears turn red. “Shut up.”

Almost half an hour later, the two walked out from the game store with two games in a small bag, laughing at their shenanigans. The cashier looked pretty annoyed at them when they walked out, talking loudly to themselves. Luckily, no fans spotted them on their way back to the hotel, or the ‘septiplier’ fanbase would’ve exploded from how close they were walking, basically leaning on each other. Mark didn’t mind it. The two quickly stopped at a shop before going to the hotel to buy some beer for the small game night.

“Dude, are you already drunk?” Jack joked as Mark fiddled with the keys, struggling to open the door, “You can’t even open the door!” The Irishman laughed, then Mark finally opened the door. “Shut your mouth, I’m the best at opening doors.”

The two sat down on the queen sized bed, facing the big TV screen. Mark quickly set up the Playstation, threw a controller to Jack and opened the new games they bought. "So, Dying Light or that new anime game people wanted us to play?" Mark asked and Jack looked up in thought for a minute. He grinned, pointing to the one in Mark's left hand. "Fuck it, let's play the fuckin' anime game, then we can learn how to play for a recording session later!" Jack explained, and Mark nodded, it sounded legit enough.

He put the cd in, jumped into the bed, holding two beers in one hand and the controller in the other. "Here," Mark handed Jack one of the beers, who took it with a 'thank you'.

[...]

"Dude, I can't even pronounce this guy's name." Mark pointed to the screen, at a dark haired character with bubbles everywhere.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "It's not that hard, is it?" He took a pause before continuing, "it's Uta-kahaa.. Utakaka.. Utahaha.. _U-Utakaha-_ **FUCK IT!** I don't do Japanese!" Mark laughed at Jack's little outburst, then loaded another battle.

"Alright," he took another sip of the almost empty beer bottle #2, "the winner of this is the _bossiest_ person on the planet!" He grinned, making Jack laugh, "Mark- Mark, please, I _am_ the boss. You cannot possibly win over me in this fight, oh _no_."

Mark smirked, glancing over to Jack, raising an eyebrow. _"Bite me."_

And so, the battle began.

Pushing and trying to destroy for the other seemed to be the most important thing, seeing as both of them was pretty awful at the game. Before Jack could win the round, Mark screamed out _'best of five'_ and Jack groaned loudly, but they continued playing, drinking more and slowly getting more drunk, their movements more sluggish. Their laughter echoed through the room, not giving one single shit if they woke up Mark's neighbors.

Somehow, Jack had managed to get the _Ultimate Jutsu_ at the end and managed to defeat Mark. The half-Korean yelled out a loud _'oh, no, no! that's cheating!'_ but Jack only laughed, shaking his head. "I won! Suck it!" He grinned, his cheeks dusted pink from the alcohol running in his veins.

Mark glanced over to Jack, pouting. "Cheater." He crossed his arms, then hiccuped, eyes widening, not ready for that. He blushes deeply as Jack started to laugh louder, falling into the bed, holding his stomach. "Oh my god- Mark is hiccuping, oh my god," Jack closed his eyes, laughing too much, "'t's so cute.." He mumbled, his voice getting higher pitched.

Jack started to calm down, his breathing getting more even. "M'rk 's ..cute.." He yawned, smiling. Mark leaned back on the bed, his face mere inches from Jack's. "'m not the cute one here.." He mumbled, drunkenly wrapping an arm around Jack.

Mark whispered three simple words, his lips meeting the Irishman's for a quick peck.

He leaned back, then let himself get overtaken by sleep.

Jack never heard him though, already deep asleep, but smiled anyway.

_**  
**"I love you."_


	4. (and when i looked inside, i saw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for the delay of this chapter.  
> anxiety and depression pulled me down and i didnt feel like writing anything, plus i had the worst writers block ever. so sorry again.  
> im not so happy with this chapter, so im sorry if its crappy and shit,,,,,  
> i am also probably only making one more chapter after this, but i am making a new septiplier fanfic (like four but still) and hopefully ill have enough energy to post them too later.  
> if anyone wants to contact me, my tumblr is tiny-palettes and yeahh,, enjoy!

The morning after wasn’t the most pleasant one if Mark had to be honest.

His head was pounding, every small light in the room burning his eyes as he glanced around. The youtuber realized that he had passed out on the bed, and there was something heavy on his chest-

 _"Jack?!"_ Mark gasped out, his voice far hoarse for him to maintain it further. He coughed, the acids from his stomach building up in his throat. He pushed it down, painfully, not wanting to vomit on the sleeping form of Jack on his chest.

The Irishman was deep in sleep, not noticing Mark's slight outburst. A peaceful expression decorated his face, his cheeks tinted pink. The dark haired gamer swallowed dryly, glancing down at those lips, those pink _soft and beautiful lips, perfect against his own._

Mark blushed as he realized what he had just thought about, and slowly tried to sit up, moving Jack so he wouldn't wake up. Jack frowned as he got moved, but smiled as he found himself comfortable in Mark's lap. The half-Korean chuckled, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

Then something in his mind clicked.

_The name._

Mark gulped, he didn't want to take this as an opportunity to look but he needed to know, _badly._

So he leaned forward, to Jack's right wrist, his sleeves covering the most. But what made Mark's heart beat quicker was the fact that there _was a name now._

He couldn't see the full name, and was about to pull down the sleeve when the Irishman shifted, moving to his other side.

Mark's heart was about to beat out of his chest, eyes wide, breathing quickened. He saw only one letter.

**_'m'_ **

It could just be a coincidence, there's a lot of people in the world with the letter M as the first letter in their given name, there's a small chance that it's him, right? Even though, it gave him a bit of _hope._ Hope that they maybe can be together in the future.

Jack moved in his sleep again, rolled a bit to his right... which meant he fell down to the floor with a loud _thdump._

Mark couldn't help but to laugh as Jack let out a soft groan of pain when he woke up from the hit.

"What's happenin'.." Jack mumbled, pushing himself up from the ground. He saw Mark, calming down immediately. “Oh,” he began, “‘t’s just you.”

Mark laughed, “I should feel offended by that but I can’t get over the fact that you literally _fell off the bed_.” Jack glared at him, standing up, and huffed. "Whatever." His Irish accent rolled off his tongue thickly, always causing Mark to groan to himself inwardly.

"Oh god- here comes the headache," Jack groaned, holding his head. "I shouldn't have taken so many beers as I did yesterday." He frowned, glancing around. "I'm just gonna take a shower, if that's alright."

Mark nodded, explaining where the bathroom was and then sat down in the bed again.

They had two more days now. Today was the panel Mark had planned to do, and tomorrow is the day Jack leaves. Mark really did not want to think about that. He sighed, standing up, walking to the small kitchen in the hotel room. He opened the mini bar, getting a bottle of water and gulped it down.

Suddenly, he felt really nervous.

What if Jack had him as soulmate? What would he have to do? He hadn't had a long distance relationship before, and listening to half of the Internet, he knows how difficult it is to maintain one. But then again, he could maybe get Jack to move? Or he could move? But that would cost a lot.

Mark groaned, hanging his head down, facing the floor. "I'm gonna fuck this up so badly."

"Fuck what up?"

Mark turned around, getting a _steamy_ view in from of him. Jack, only wearing a towel around his waist, was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen area, his hair still dripping wet. Mark felt his face flush, quickly looking away, coughing, "Uh, uh, nothing. Nothing," he felt Jack's confused and curious stare on his back, but tried his best to ignore it. _Tried_ being the key word.

“J-Just the.. uh.. the panel y’know. Don’t really want to.. uh.. fuck it up y’know..” _Well, technically it isn’t a lie._ But Jack took it anyway. He grinned, waving his hand, “Nah, man, you’re gonna do great, don’t worry ‘bout it,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I’d like pat your back or somethin’ but like this,” he meant the towel almost _gliding down his waist,_ “is kinda difficult to move in.”

Mark blushed, “Go get some clothes on you dumb Irishman!”

“Love ya’ too!” Jack laughed as he walked away from the flushing man, which made said man even more red in his face.

_Fucking Jack._

[...]

When the two finally got to the convention, Bob and Wade was already inside, _somewhere._ The first thirty minutes was spent on trying to find their two friends and talking to fans. Jack panicked a bit as someone ran to him, almost crying and asking for a hug. Mark smiled, the two youtubers calming down the crying girl and then found out that she had gone all the way from Germany to meet them. They all took pictures and Jack was grinning widely. He hadn't met someone that had flewn such a long way to meet him before.

As they continued walking, Mark had texted Wade, asking him where he was, and getting a reply later on. The two hurried to where their friends were. There was only one hour left until the panel. People had already begun to move there, to get the best seats in the small room. Mark couldn't help but to feel a bit bad, the Rooster Teeth panel was in the next room, at the same time. He kinda wanted to go there, but his own was more important here. He just felt bad for his fans to choose between him and them.

But when the panel actually began, Mark smiled truly, looking down from his seat on the stage to his fans, his community, below. It warmed him up inside, seeing how excited they seemed as well. He let his gaze fall down to Jack, who was seated in the front row. He smiled. Jack smiled back. He began talking and let himself be drowned of the affection and happiness from his fans.

[...]

“Mark! Hey, Mark!”

The half-Korean turned around, getting his stuff and new fan creations he had been handed, “What is it Jack?” He had a smile on his lips, standing up straight to fully look at Jack.

"You uh," Jack had a faint blush on his cheeks, "You were really good! It was great, I laughed a lot and if I gotta be honest, your fans are amazing." Mark grinned even more, "Thank you." He picked up one of the fanarts, "And look, they're so talented and so nice! Like holy crap!"

Jack laughed, nodding. "So, do you want to do something, like uh.. Go eat maybe?" The Irishman seemed nervous, looking everywhere except at Mark. The older of the two raised an eyebrow, but chuckled. "Sure. I'm kinda hungry anyway."

The two walked out from the convention again, _very closely together._ Their hands were almost touching, but neither moved away or said anything about it.

Mark hadn't lost the smile on his lips. He glanced to Jack from time to time, never noticing the glances back. The two went to a Chinese place and ate, talking and laughing with each other.

[...]

"Dude, I'm so full, I could roll down this hallway!" Jack exclaimed, laughing and leaning on Mark as they walked to their hotel rooms.

"I'd like to see that," Mark laughed, taking off his glasses and placing them on his shirt. Jack looked up, noticing it was his room before them. "I think, uh, I gotta go to my room tonight y'know, not wanting to destroy your private space too much." Jack chuckled, getting his keys from his pockets. Mark waved it off, "Nah it's cool, but if you want to then okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two stood and stared at each other for a good minute, then Mark leaned in and hugged the Irishman, whom relaxed and hugged back. They stayed for maybe a bit longer than _just friends_ should, but neither cared to mention anything about it.

"Good night Mark."

".. G'night Jack." _I love you._

Walking away from Jack, away from that closed hotel door, was one of the most difficult things Mark had done for quite awhile. His legs felt like stone, his arms tied together and something pulling him back.

His heart felt _empty._

Mark didn't sleep much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit;;  
> aLSO THANK YOU FOR 1200+ HITS LIKE HOLY SHIT THATS AWESOME THANK YOU!!!


	5. (it held your heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im so sorry that this is so late  
> it took like eons to finish this chapter and when i actually wanted to post it, shit happened in my life and i never got around to post it, but here i am! and a bonus drawing!!! yay.  
> anyway, i really enjoyed writing this, and i hope y'all will like it~

"... So.."

"Yeah.."

It was early in the morning, and two youtubers sat next to each other in a nearby Starbucks. One of them had his suitcase packed and ready to go. Mark was a bit nervous though, after Jack couldn't really say goodbye in the elevator he had offered to follow him all the way to the airport. But he didn't know what to say nor do at this moment.

He looked at Jack who was occupied with his phone, constantly rubbing his wrist unconsciously with his other hand. Mark looked up, his gaze focused on those sky blue eyes. He didn't realize that Jack looked back at him until he spoke, "Dude, did you like fall asleep with your eyes open or are you just admiring me?"

Mark's cheeks flushed red, coughed, then blushed harder as Jack began laughing. "I uh- no, I uh--," he scratched the back of his head, "I'm just tired y'know."

Jack looked guilty, "You didn't need to come," he began, "I could've managed on my own." But Mark shook his head, "No, I wanted to be here, it's okay."

A silence crept up upon the two once again. Mark looked down and opened his phone, checking around on tumblr and reblogging things. Around five minutes of silence, he suddenly got a bunch of Twitter messages. Raising an eyebrow, he opened Twitter, took a sip of his coffee, and choked on it as he saw the latest post about him.

_**@Jack_Septic_Eye** _

**First date with @markiplier!!! Date-a-plier right??**

** **

The picture was simple, just him looking at his phone, a faint smile on his lips and oblivious to the Irishman taking a picture of him. Mark looked up at Jack, who was grinning mischievously. "Really, Jack?"

"You looked so dreamy like that, couldn't help it Mark!" Jack replied, "And the fans love it."

"Can't deny that, to be honest with you."

Mark missed the extra glance Jack gave him, already busy with tumblr and Twitter going crazy. He chucked as he read the reactions, then placed the phone on the table.

He let out a sigh, then looked over to Jack. He quickly looked away as he noticed the Irishman staring at him. Mark looked at the clock on the wall, "We uh, we probably should go to the airport, your plane leaves in around two hours." Jack agreeded, and the two walked up from their seats and out of the cafe.

Mark glanced at the other, sighing and unconsciously knowing how lonely he would be feeling after Jack leaves.

**[...]**

The taxi ride to the airport couldn't have been more awkward. They were both in the back seat, tapping silently at their phones, only speaking to the driver from time to time.

After paying for the taxi, they stood outside the airport.

Mark didn't want to let him go.

_Jack didn't want to go._

But they had no choice. So they walked in, hesitant. Their footsteps echoing in their mind; the wheels on the luggage engulfing the silence.

Mark had been up last night, thinking. Thinking what would happen to them later on. If Jack had him as well, what would he do? What would _they_ do? Coming out to their whole community would be a huge step, and Mark wasn't sure if he could take that step yet. He was _scared_. Even if he knew how many would stand behind him, he was _scared_.

"Mark?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up, towards the Irishman. "Yeah?"

"We're here." Jack smiled sadly, his eyes never leaving Marks.

The older of the two looked behind Jack, sighing as they had indeed gotten to the check in. "... Yeah."

Mark looked down, biting his lip silently, not knowing how to say goodbye. He opened his mouth to speak, but out came nothing. Jack instead went to hug Mark.

The action caused the youtuber to blush, eyes wide in surprise. But slowly he leaned in, hugging back.

"Thank you.. for.. everything," Jack began, "This weekend has been the best one in like.. forever." Mark could swear he could hear Jack's voice waver, but didnt mention it.

Mark replied with a smile, "I can only agree," he broke the hug, looking into those blue orbs, "It was indeed great."

With one more hug, Jack waved goodbye and began walking away.

Mark looked down, clenching his fists, trying to push down the voice screaming at him to _not let him go._

He stood there, silently.

Before he could move, he heard rapid footsteps nearing him, and as he looked up, his lips met a certain other's.

His eyes widened further than before, and everything seemed to freeze.

It was a quick peck on his lips, but he could clearly feel the smoothness of Jack's lips against his, his eyelids softly closed, and cheeks beginning to burn up.

Just as his brain registered what had happened, Jack turned on his heel, and ran to not miss his plane.

Mark was left with a tingling feeling dancing over his lips, and slowly moved his hand to brush his fingertips over them.

And then, time began to move as normal.

People rushed by, hurrying to catch their planes, holding cups and pouring down caffeine down their throats.

No one had time to notice the half-Korean standing in the middle of it all, shocked by one simple action.

A kiss.

_A kiss._

His wrist began to twitch, then burn faintly. Mark raised his wrist, the black ink shimmering under his gaze, as if telling him _'it's done.'_

Taking a shaky breath, Mark turned his heel and began walking out of the airport, his eyes wide and has still not properly grasped the fact over what just happened.

He said nothing to Wade, who seemed slightly concerned over Mark's unfocused gaze.

He said nothing to anyone, just keeping the small secret to himself.

When he was back home, he then began to smile.

_There was a chance for them._

[...]

_"... was really angry at myself over how I said goodbye to him.."_

Mark couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched Jack's latest video, _'Best Weekend EVER!!'_

He wasn't surprised that Jack had lied on the last part of their story, since neither of them had talked after it, nor wanted to spoil such a thing to their community when not even they understood it yet.

He had kept silent as well, but anxiously waited for a call, a text, just _something_. He was thinking of calling Jack himself, to just spill his guts out to him, just to _tell him_.

Mark almost fell out of his chair as the Skype call signal caught him off guard, letting out a high pitched yelp. One of the Game Grumps glanced through the window, but Mark just waved them off, turning to his computer again, and answered the call.

"Jack?"

_"Oh for the love of g- Mark!"_

Jack's voice echoed through his headphones, and a shiver ran through his spine. _He had already missed that voice._ "That's me alright," he chuckled, but let his smile slip from his lips as he noticed the serious look on Jack's face.

_"I uh,"_   Jack nervously looked down, doing a motion he could not see from his screen, _"I'm sorry if what I did at the, uh, airport was inappropriate, I shouldn't have- have–"_

"Jack," Mark cut him off, "Stop." The Irishman looked up, his cheeks tinted red. Mark had the urge to look away, but kept his courage up and stared deep into those blue hues. "I think we both know about how this.. situation is," he began, "It's pretty damn fucked up, but well.."

He smiled. Took a deep breath, and looked up into the camera again.

"I wouldn't mind doing that kiss again."

His smile widened at the sight of Jack's.

**[...]**

The next time they met, it was Indypopcon.

To say that they were excited would be an understatement. _They were practically bouncing with excitement._

Mark had continued talking to Jack, about them, their relationship and the outcome a lot the past months, stressing himself up about it, but Jack always found a way to calm him down.

But as he sat on the airplane, all he thought about was if Jack would be acting differently around him. It was the last thing he would want, and he hadn't told anyone else yet.

**[...]**

Seeing him once again before himself, Mark felt all of his doubts and worries wash away. He smiled at Jack, who returned the gesture.

There was a slight awkward moment when neither of them knew what to do at first. They were in public, at a restaurant again. Mark mumbled a low _fuck it_ and hugged the Irishman tightly.

"I missed you," he whispered, eyes closed, feeling Jack hug a bit tighter at that. "So did I."

Before it could become more awkward, the two broke the hug and sat down at their table, Bob joining them not soon after. Wade got there a bit later.

**[...]**

Mark never really got the time to talk to Jack about their.. relationship during the con. They almost didn't even have time to think for themselves, but both of them pushed it away, overjoyed to be able to meet so many fans.

But on Mark's birthday, they all went out to the arcade and celebrated him, and Bob and Mandy's anniversary. He and Jack stayed a bit later, walking through the empty streets and through a park together, smiling and talking.

"I had like the biggest fanboy crush on you before I started YouTube though," Jack laughed, a faint blush on his cheeks as he talked, "And when you followed me on Twitter I freaked the fuck out!"

Mark laughed, his eyes shimmering in the dull street lights, "Well I am super handsome and strong after all!"

Jack chuckled, "Can't deny that."

The older of the two glanced at the other, smiling happily. He was studying Jack's face silently, memorizing every single detail, wanting to never forget anything. He stopped, and just stared at him, and Jack walked some few more steps until he caught up and stopped himself. "What is it?"

"You look beautiful," Mark blurted out before he could stop himself. He smiled as Jack's cheeks and ears was decorated in a deep red color. The Irishman looked down, a faint smile on his lips. "Shut up, Fischbach.." He mumbled. Mark smiled.

Jack nervously tangled his fingers between Mark's as they continued to walk. A single thought echoed their minds. _It's going to be okay._

They continued their stroll until it was getting late, and they returned to their hotels.

"Mark, wait."

The gamer turned around before he could enter his hotel after saying goodbye to the Irishman. "Hm?"

Jack seemed nervous, but it was quickly gone as he leaned closer to Mark, closing the distance between their lips. Mark unconsciously closed his eyes, kissing back slowly, his hand around Jack's waist, Jack's arms around his shoulders. It was quick and nervous, but needy and full of emotion.

They rested their foreheads against each other as they ended the kiss. A contagious smile rested on their lips. Jack was the first one to speak.

"Happy Birthday, Mark."

**[...]**

"So, eh, as some of you might've realized, me and Jack have well," A pause, "Jack has moved in here with me in LA," the Irishman interrupted the other, "Hence the not raining and the magical thing called the sun!"

_"And we got a thing to say to you guys.." He took a breath, holding Jack's hand below the camera. Jack glanced at him, and he nodded. Mark held up their hands, their wrists visible to the camera. "We're soulmates."_

_"Wow that sounded so much cheesier than planned," Jack's laughter echoed through the room, "But yeah, as he said," a permanent smile rested on his lips, "We're together now."_

Mark took a deep breath, tapping his foot anxiously. Jack entered the room again, sitting down next to the half Korean. Mark held Jack's hand, not leaving his gaze from the edited video before him.

"Are- Are you sure about this?" He mumbled, nervousness and anxiety dripping from his voice.

"Mark, I'm sure." He still didn't look at the other. "Half of the people in the community has like kinda figured it out anyway, and a, well, coming out video, is probably for the best." Mark nodded, but was still unsure.

"Mark."

He slowly turned to Jack.

Those blue eyes seemed to have a charm over them, instantly calming him down.

"It's gonna be okay." Taking a deep breath, Mark nodded, glancing down at the name at his wrist, then turned to the screen again.

He clicked the last step on the video to be put up on YouTube. Now was just the waiting and then the flood would hit.

Mark let out a breath once again. He faced Jack, who was still smiling, and hugged him tightly.

_"Okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> (hopefully this isnt too bad)
> 
> *i doubt mark actually smokes but i saw a thingy on a fanfic that said that his father smoked and i do like writing (and drawing) smoking people so yeah. i dont smoke and dont like it tho// 
> 
> please do comment, it makes my day brighter, and kudos too! thank you, and ill see you in the next chapter~!


End file.
